chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Styrian Triarchy
The pre-eminent state in Subsector Mortis of Sector Deus. Independent and xenophobic, its people worship the twin faced God Bahal’din’Murr. Formed from the ashes of the century long anarchy that plagued the subsector, it is politically centered around the planets Styria, Loxomod and Neveron, its energies are currently focused on eliminating the remaining xenos and imperials holdouts in the subsector as well as spreading its faith to the remaining independent systems. Though its recent involvement in the Kruun prisoner revolt(330.M41) may herald a change in priority for the fledging state. History The state known as the Styrian Triarchy owes its existence to its founder Murrthe Prophet of God Bahal’din. Murr was as taught and preached in the Triarchy born on the world of Neveron in one of the many small villages on the periphery of the more politically influential cities during the Great Collapse a time when the corruption, oppression and incompetence of the old imperial regime pushed its people far enough and they rose up to overthrow their shackles and promptly fell to infighting ushering an age of rampant chaos. From starting out as a humble villager in her home world of Neveron, Murr rose to not only command her planet but an interstellar empire, defeating other rivals such as the Xo’nad state of Loxomod and the Imperial forces around the subsector planet of Styria. She promptly stepped down after establishing an assembly of representatives from every planet of the Triarchy. Religion The core themes of Bahal’din’Murr revolve around the corrections to the errors seen in every human society. The correct and proper way was already shown by God in his human form Murr. It is considered virtuous to emulate Murr in both thought and deed. As she remade the subsector into the ideal so shall the Triarchy remake the galaxy. The twin faced man is the most common depiction of Bahal’din. Soldiers of the Triarchy during times of religious observance or open battle often don mask that follow the two faced theme. Outlandish colors are preferred by the soldiers. Realm *Styria - Political capital. Founding world. *Loxomod - Financial capital. Founding world. *Neveron - Religious capital. Founding world. *Talgeria - Integrated world. *Brohmidae - Integrated world. *Stranx - Colony *Serakis - Vassal world. *Movrodia - Vassal world. *Karpetaria - Integrated world. *Kruun - Vassal world in Subsector Tyranus, recently taken from the Imperium of Man Timeline A timeline of events relating to the Styrian Triarchy. Information known to the Ghosts of Retribution 'Recruitment in the Church' Hopeful initiates of the church can enrol in some schools to prepare for the priesthood. After a few years of study if their performance is satisfactory they would be allowed to take the final exam. The first part would be merely a written test on what they have learned to weed out those not willing to put in the effort to study. Those who pass shall move on to the real meat of the exam. As is tradition it shall take place in a remote cave or somewhere desolate after a week of fasting. Armed with only ink and parchment they must answer correctly the various questions. This usually takes about three days for most students. With no food or water they must answer the exam. The ink can be drunk and the parchment eaten for nourishment, though they contain slow acting poisons which is fatal to most, but it acts randomly - some succumb within hours, others can take as long as a few days. This is to simulate the trials Murr underwent to become worthy of speaking for God. Most of the failures happen at this stage, either quitting when they are starving or thirsty and refuse to take the poison for a chance to finish the exams or having taken the poison they still feel that they won’t be able to complete the exam. Actual deaths are very few in comparison to the total number of those who actually ingested poison. The one piece of technology in their test cell is a button to press if they wish to give up and medical aid can reach them in about half an hour. Most of the miniscule deaths come from trying to do the impossible and finish the test without eating or drinking or dying from the poison trying to finish the exam. After a few months those who pass get a final oral exam with a panel of made up representatives of the church. The representatives are there to vouch for the person as someone worthy of officially entering the church. Mainly by seeing how they answer to reveal their character. Those who pass go on to serve in many diverse roles from tending to the machines to sorcery. There are many roles but the ones that have the most famous practitioners are in the field of judiciary, sorcery, administering to the flock and technology. The church has not just relegated itself to preaching but it has expanded to being experts in many fields in order to have that important clout and influence to steer things according to their desires. Aside from sorcery in which they have an absolute monopoly over church officials who specialize in these fields have a reputation of being experts and first among their peers. The position of High Priestess sits atop the organization as the first among equals a body of 15 with the power of veto which can be overridden by everyone else voting for it. Members the Assembly of the Styrian Triarchy in order to hear the reports made by the priesthood on their various doings undergo their own rituals and pacts to keep silence or immediately suffer a fatal attack. Category:Styrian Triarchy